Ultraviolet (UV) water disinfection systems utilize UV light to kill bacteria in the water. The effectiveness of such systems depends on the water being exposed to a sufficient amount of UV light. If the water being treated is not exposed to a sufficient amount or intensity of UV light for a sufficient time period, an unacceptable level of bacteria may remain in the water, thereby posing a potential health risk.
Over time, biofilms or other organic or inorganic coatings may grow or accumulate on the inner surfaces of a water disinfection system. In general terms, a biofilm is a thin layer of microorganisms that has adhered to the surface of a structure. Biofilms can result from bacterial, fungal, or algal growth.
In the case of a UV disinfection system, such coatings can accumulate on a surface of a UV light source in the system. Such coatings can begin to block some of the light emitted from the UV light source from reaching the water being treated, thereby potentially reducing the effectiveness of the UV disinfection system. As a result, UV disinfection equipment can often require regular periodic cleanings to remove biofilms or other matter that has accumulated on the surface of the UV light source. However, the process of cleaning such equipment is often tedious, difficult or time consuming. Furthermore, periodic cleanings are often neglected or forgotten.